legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ragyo Kiryuin
"Anyone who dares oppose me - no, the Life Fibers - will suffer the same fate!" - Ragyo Kiryuin. Ragyo Kiryuin is the main antagonist of Kill la Kill. She is voiced by Laura Post in the English Dub. Ragyo Kiryuin is the CEO of Revocs Corporation, chairwoman of Honnoji Academy's board of directors, wife of Soichiro Kiryuin, and mother of Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi. She is a human fused with Life Fibers. Her personality is vain, proud, and abundantly boasts her power and status. Her character and morals are at the least questionable. Her cruelty has been shown to be sinister, as she's been shown fondling, and even sexually assaulting, Satsuki and Ryuko, possibly to show that she enjoys dominating someone or something. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Ragyo sends her Grand Couturier, Nui Harime, to prevent the Knights of the Just from finding and reactivating the Titano Zord. Later, she arrives in Ponyville and recovers the Dark Energem, then launches an attack on the townsponies by using its power to regroup the COVERS and revive the Primordial Life Fiber. Due to this, Freeze develops E-9 Platinum. However, when the Knights came to stop Ragyo's attack, their Pelican was shot down and she kidnapped Freeze and began fondling him to try and get him to convince his friends to surrender to the COVERS. This failed when both the Megaforce and Zeo Rangers came to save him. Before she could fully have everyone in Ponyville consumed, she was considerably weakened by Heckyl, who split from Snide and began to reform. After she was severely weakened by Tyler, Freeze, Orion, and Heckyl, she order Nui to sacrifce herself and absorbed both her and Rabia, betraying the Umbrum. She later escaped into outer space, forcing the UNSA and Knights chase after her using their ships and Jackal escorts. After Heckyl's reforming after splitting from Snide, Ragyo becomes the new leader of the Anti-Order Movement. Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Ragyo is called upon by Salem, with the latter telling her to give the Dark Energem back to Lord Arcanon. She later is sent to Mars to lead the COVERs in destroying a rebellion formed against Salen Kotch and the Settlement Defense Front. However, Ragyo meets her perminent end at the hands of Freeze with his new Shoku-Rex Mode. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Ragyo returns when she and Father follow the heroes through a time portal back to their present. After she was destroyed, Ragyo was given a second life thanks to a mystery guest from the future. Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Ragyo is mentioned by Zoey Reeves years after her final defeat. Relationships Nui Harime TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Nui Harime, Rei Hououmaru, COVERS, REVOCS Corporation, Lord Arcanon, Salem, Cinder Fall, Dr. Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, Singe, Snide, Salen Kotch and the Settlement Defense Front, Vilgax, Rabia and the Umbrum (Formerly) (Betrayal), Father (KND), Madame Odius, Enemies: Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Isshin Matoi, Nudist Beach, Honnoji Academy Student Council, Mako Mankanshoku, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Knights of the Galaxy, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Heckyl, Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Sledge and his Outlaws, Rabia and the Umbrum, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Vignette Valencia, Gallery Scx07-Ragyo-watches-Satsuki-leave.jpg Kill la kill ragyo.png Ragyo kiryuin.png Kill ragyo kiryuin by jellyenvy-d769uhe.jpeg Ragyo7.jpg Ep11-ragyoclose.jpg Horriblesubs-kill-la-kill-24-720p-mkv_snapshot_16-50_2014-03-28_15-58-08.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Kill La Kill Universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Public Enemies Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Business Villains Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Members of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Allies of the Settlement Defense Front Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Post Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Giygasians Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Opportunists Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Rapists Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Mother of Heroine Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers